1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle interior cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to a machine for washing removable floor mats outside the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical practice at car wash establishments has been to remove the removable floor mats, place them on the floor, and scrub them with sponges or brushes, rinse them, and place them in the car again. Frequently the results are a disorderly working area, inadequate cleaning or rinsing, and replacement of a wet mat in the vehicle.
Two United States patents known to me and representing efforts toward solving the floor mat washing problems are as follows:
______________________________________ 3,333,291 Hondzinski August 1, 1967 3,396,422 Haverberg August 13, 1968 ______________________________________
These devices are characterized by fairly significant size and/or complexity. In my opinion, further improvement has been needed in terms of space reduction, cost reduction, and versatility.